Modern semiconductor technology is largely based on the application and structuring of layers. Highly complex structures are possible using clever process sequences.
The degree of complexity of micromechanical components, such as sensors and actuators, has increased significantly in recent years. The recurring problem in this context is to cost-effectively and reliably manufacture components having inclined structures or round structures.
The introduction of inclined planes or round structures (“bumps” or “dents”) on or in micromechanical layers is not a high volume method, however. Such structures may be manufactured using grayscale lithography, but the processes are very sensitively dependent on the process parameters and are not suitable for high volumes. Anisotropic etching (e.g., silicon in KOH, TMAH) does not allow design freedom, because only very specific angles are possible.